Wasteland Assassin
by Wrathsputin
Summary: Gordon is a bounty hunter making a living in the capital Wasteland. On a standard hit he gets pulled in to something much worse. This is rated T but the rating could change as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Gordon inhaled, his aim steadying as he held his breath. The target on his rifle firmly focusing on the head of a raider who had an innocent merchant from the Wasteland at gun point. The raider had the merchant by the throat, threatening him and yelling at him, Gordon could not make out what he was saying at that distance. The Raider let go of the merchant, he struck the merchant, sending him crumbling to the floor. The merchant fell to the ground with blood spurting from his face. The Raider pulled out his 10mm pistol and aimed it at the Merchant's head. Gordon took careful aim, he breathed in one final time and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew quickly and just as the raider was about to pull the trigger the bullet hit his temple, going through his head and flying out the other end. The merchant looked around him, terrified and confused as to what had happened.

Gordon smirked as he stood up, holding his rifle in his hands, looking down on the merchant from the rock he was perched on. Gordon made his way down the hill he was on thinking about what he had done on the way down "Good kill" he thought to himself. Gordon put his rifle behind his back and pulled out a machete as he approached the merchant. The merchant scurried backwards still on the ground, he was terrified.

"Don't kill me! Please!" The merchant said pointing his hand out towards Gordon. He put his head to the side and closed his eyes and tensed his body as he heard sickening blood curdling noises. He slowly opened his eyes to see Gordon cutting off the raider's head he then put it in his bag. The merchant could feel himself start to be sick. Gordon looked at the merchant and approached him. The merchant gasped and scurried backwards. Gordon extended his hand towards the merchant and smiled at him.

"You're lucky, if I wasn't there or if there was more of them you'd most likely be dead." Gordon said sounding almost proud of himself. "Now come help me loot this son of a bitch."

"You.. you don't want to kill me?" The merchant said sounding relieved.

"No, I was hired to kill this raider, two weeks ago he ambushed a family's caravan and killed the wife and children. The husband put a very large bounty on his head, his stipulation is that I have to bring him this raider's head." Gordon explained.

"So you're a bounty hunter?" Asked the merchant.

"If you want to call me that, I kill bad people and collect the money that has been put on their head. Some call me a bounty hunter, some call me an assassin, some just call me a bloodthirsty murderer." Gordon said.

"Thank you…If it wasn't for you I might be…" said the merchant.

"You would be dead. Trust me" Interrupted Gordon. "I've seen many people in a similar situation. Now help me loot this body, you can keep the caps you find on him. You got a weapon?"

"Only a few things from the caravan." Said the merchant.

"Start carrying them, what you got?" asked Gordon.

"Assault rifle in decent condition and a 10mm pistol that's in terrible condition. Why?" Asked the merchant.

"This son of a bitch has a bunch of 10mm ammo on him and a pistol. Take them all and always carry the pistol with you. Raider's have been on the rise lately. Nowhere is safe, not that it ever has been safe." Explained Gordon. He started to go in to the raider's pocket's and took out a bunch of 10mm rounds and handed them to the merchant. He looked at the gun and pointed to it. "Pick that up." The merchant picked it up.

"Hey, what's your name?" Asked the merchant as he picked up the pistol and checked the ammo.

"Gordon. That's all you need to know." He said, still looting the dead raider's pockets. He turned him over and checked the trouser pockets, he found a couple of stimpaks. "You hurt?"

"No. My nose hurts like hell but I'll be fine" The merchant replied. "My name's Carl."

"Nice to meet you, Carl." Said Gordon. He stood up and looked at him. "You know how to repair a sniper rifle?"

"Yeah, I've only done it a few times but I can try. I'll do it free of charge." Carl said, smirking at Gordon. Gordon took his rifle out and handed it to Carl. "Wow, high calibre shit." Carl seemed amazed at the rifle as he gazed at it.

Gordon sat on the ground and took out a cigarette and lit it. He took a draw of the cigarette and exhaled. Gordon felt relaxed as Carl fixed his rifle. Gordon took out his Pip Boy and looked at the map. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Carl.

"Where you going, Carl?" Gordon asked with the cigarette still in his mouth.

"I have nowhere really to go. There's a merchant up near Rivet City who's a personal friend of mine. Where about are you going?" Carl asked.

"I have to go to Megaton. But that's on the other side of the Wasteland. We're in DC." Gordon said.

"Why don't you come with me? My friend has enough space, and it's not far. You can spend the night there and go to Megaton tomorrow?" Carl said.

"Hmm.. I don't know. I like to go hunting at night." Gordon looked up to the sky. "And we've not got long until it get's dark. Two hours at the most."

"Oh. Okay. Well if you're ever near Rivet City then drop by, I owe you one, Gordon!" Carl said. He gave Gordon his rifle back. He started to walk away in the direction of Rivet City.

Gordon waved for a second and then decided to walk away. He took out his rifle and decided to take a stroll around DC to see what he could find. About an hour later, Gordon could see the sky start to get darker and decided to sit in the ruins of a destroyed building. The building was mostly destroyed and it's innards were exposed but it gave him a good vantage point if anyone decided to start anything. He took out his backpack and found some Whisky in his bag, he took it out and looked out at the Wasteland. He could see the ruins of DC against the setting sun, the building was near the irradiated river than ran near Rivet City. Gordon felt relaxed as he watched the sun set and he gently closed his eyes for a rest.

Gordon felt a bullet whiz by his ear and hit the wall he was sitting against. All of a sudden a shower of gun fire hit him from the ground below him. A squad of 3 Talon Company Mercenaries were after him. They continued the gun fire. A bullet hit Gordon in his shoulder. He screamed in pain and dived from a pillar sitting opposite him. He could hear the mercenaries talk.

"You go up those stairs, we'll stay her and lay down suppressing fire on him. If anything happens there are reinforcements coming to back us up in ten minutes. Go!" One of the mercenaries said.

Gordon knew there were about four of them. His rifle and pistol were opposite him, if he moved they would have a good shot on him, but if he didn't he would most certainly be dead. Gordon had to think fast…


	2. Chapter 2

Gordon took a deep breath as he got on his hands and knees and began to crawl to the other side of the wall where his equipment was. His left arm was in serious pain due to the bullet wound in his left shoulder. He began to crawl over to the gun, the pain was excruciating but nothing Gordon hadn't experienced before. As soon as the pistol was within reach a sharp and extreme pain hit the side of his head as he saw a short orange flash. One of the mercenaries had kicked him the side of the head. Gordon lay there half conscious as the two mercenaries dragged Gordon down the stairs and on to the ground where two other Mercenaries were waiting. One of them was smoking a cigarette. The two mercenaries who had dragged Gordon threw him on to the ground. The mercenary who was smoking took the cigarette out of his mouth and approached Gordon, he blew the smoke in Gordon's face.

"We see you have quite the eye for a bounty…" He said as he looked at Gordon with a smirk on his face. He took another draw of his cigarette and blew the smoke in Gordon's face again. "Earlier this evening you killed a raider, he had a very large bounty on his head…we went to collect it, just to find that you had already gotten there before us."

"Jealous that I stole your kill?" Gordon said with a smile on his face, blood was dripping from his mouth. The mercenary punched Gordon in the face, his head went swinging to the side and damaged his neck.

"If you give us the head of the raider with no fighting back then we will kill you quickly and somewhat painlessly." The mercenary pointed towards two of the other mercenaries. "Go get his bag." The two mercenaries hastily moved up to the upper platform as another merc restrained Gordon from behind.

"You're willing to kill me over the head of some low life raider? Talon Mercs are more low than I thought." Gordon said, trying to piss off the Mercenaries.

"If you keep talking like that I'm gonna gut you like a fucking.." The mercenary screamed in Gordon's face.

"It ain't up here!" One of the two mercenaries yelled from the upper platform. Gordon could see a tag dangling from the mercenary's neck, it read "Stark" which Gordon assumed was his nickname. Stark stood up.

"What do you mean it's not up there? Look in the bag you morons!" Stark yelled in anger. A look of confusion and fear came across Gordon's face. He was one hundred percent sure that he put the Raider's head in the bag. He was scared because he knew what Talon Co did to get their information from people, usually leaving them limbless, blind and begging for death. Gordon did not let the fear show in his face as he looked up at Stark. Stark looked down at Gordon with a furious look on his face,. He grabbed Gordon by the throat and squeezed his throat. "Where is it…?" He asked, the cigarette dropped from his mouth.

Gordon was in a lot of pain but he realised that his arms were now free. He made his right hand in to a fist.

"Up your ass, sideways for comfort." He smirked. He swung at Stark with his right hand, hitting him in the side of the face with so much force that 2 of Stark's teeth flew out. Stark fell to the ground as Gordon turned around and elbowed the other Merc in the face, grabbed him by the throat and punched him in the stomach twice, harder each time. He grabbed the Merc's head and smashed it in to a pillar that was supporting the ruins. Gordon could hear the two Merc from the top start to move down the stairs.

All of a sudden a bullet flew past Gordon's head. Stark had grabbed his pistol and was now blindly firing in a rage. Gordon quickly dragged the unconscious Merc and pulled him around the pillar and he took cover, he took the Merc's assault rifle and loaded it. He turned around, using the pillar to cover his torso and took a few shots at the Mercs coming down the stairs. He hit one of the Mercs in the leg and the other in the stomach, both of them fell down the stairs, one of them snapped their neck and the other was quickly picked off by Gordon. He could still hear Stark firing in the background, then he heard a few clicks of the gun, showing that it was out of ammo.

Gordon walked up to Stark who was still pulling the trigger of the empty gun. Gordon grabbed Stark by his torso armour. He pinned him up against one of the pillars.

"How did you know where I was?" Gordon yelled at his face. The Merc did nothing but cough up blood on Gordon's jacket. "Tell me" Tell me or I'll kill you!" Gordon yelled at his face again.

"We've been tracking you…And someone put… a price… on your head…" Stark said, still coughing up blood.

"Who was it that put the price on my head?" Gordon yelled violently in Stark's face.

"Fuck…you…" Stark said as he coughed up more blood on to Gordon. Gordon grabbed Stark's shoulders and pushed them downwards as the Merc fell to his knees. Stark yelled in pain.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time, if you don't give me some answers I'm going to beat you to death, deal?" Gordon said with his face up against Stark's.

"Fine…for fuck's sake. You've been stealing our bounty's for a while now, Gordon. A very wealthy man came to us and put a price on your head of 50,000 caps. That's a lot of caps, Gordon." Stark said, the coughing had stopped. Stark looked at Gordon in fear.

"Motherfucker, who was it?" Gordon asked.

"I don't know, I take the orders, I don't deal with anyone unless they come to me in particular." Stark said, he was terrified.

"Son of a bitch." Gordon let go of Stark. He turned round and punched Stark in the side of the head again. He went falling to the ground.

"Gah! What the fuck was that for?" Stark yelled.

"Fun." Gordon replied.

Gordon started to walk up the stairs towards his bag. He opened it, the Raider's head was gone. He grunted and he got some Med X out and injected it in to his wound. The pain subsided. He packed his pistol, machete and newly acquired Assault Rifle in to his bag and carried his Sniper Rifle in his hands. He searched the bags of the Mercenaries. He found what looked to be a stash of Brotherhood of Steel holotags in one of the Merc's bags. He turned to Stark.

"Holotags? Why the hell have you got these?" Gordon yelled angrily.

"We went hunting." Stark smiled. "We were gonna sell them along the way. They go for a lot of caps." Gordon was furious.

Gordon approached Stark and shot both of his knee caps with his pistol. Stark yelled in pain as Gordon walked away from the ruins.

"What about me?" Stark yelled.

"You can rot, the Super Mutants or slavers will have some use for you." Gordon said.

"Fuck you. You mother fucker! You'll pay for this! I'll make you wish you'd never been born…Fuck…Fuck…" Stark yelled at Gordon. Stark's words got more faint as Gordon moved away until all he could hear was the word "Fuck"

Gordon was walking along the waterfront with his rifle and he began to think.

"Carl should be around here somewhere" Gordon realised.

He turned around and walked past the ruins where Stark was lying half dead. As he was walking by he saw the ruins of a skyscraper. Gordon wondered what it could have been hundreds of years ago before the Great War. He didn't tend to linger on such things but he, like many others, was always curious as to what life was like back then, all he had heard was rumours from the townspeople of Megaton and travellers looking for a chat. A few History books remained from the bombing, not many though. They only listed events before the 1980s, nothing on life just before the Great War. He continued walking towards Rivet City as he saw a few merchants sitting by a fire having a laugh. He approached them and he saw one of them stand up and wave at him.

"Hey! Gordon! Over here buddy!" Carl shouted . A smile came across Gordon's face. It was the first time somebody referred to him as a friend or buddy. Gordon walked up to them and sat down by the fire.

"Hey man. I thought you said you were going out towards Megaton? John this is Gordon, the guy who saved my life earlier!" Carl said excitedly.

"What's up?" John said.

"Hey. I was going towards there but I got ambushed, gonna head towards there tomorrow. Do any of you guys know how to treat a bullet wound?" Gordon asked.

"I do. I've taken fifty bullets out of this guy's body once." John said. Gordon looked impressed. "He died shortly afterwards but that's hardly the point. Now lie down and try not to watch." John said with a slight giggle in his voice.

Gordon lay down and closed his eyes, he felt very sleepy and eventually fell asleep.


End file.
